¿Tía Nicky? No funcionará
by taniadh
Summary: Escena que podría haber sucedido en algún momento de la temporada 6 donde Nicky explora sus verdaderos deseos en un futuro.


Las razones por las que Lorna Morello se había convertido en el amor de la vida de Nicky Nichols eran muchas, y una de ellas era su capacidad para sorprenderla siempre. Meses antes, en mitad de un motín carcelario, le había preguntado en la cafetería cual sería su deseo de poder conseguirlo. En aquel momento fue rápida, como siempre lo era, para contestar y dar por zanjado el asunto. Orgasmos vaginales.

De haber sido otra persona hubiera sido un buen momento para replantearse cuales eran sus deseos e ilusiones para el futuro, pero Nicky había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que lo mejor era vivir en el presente, con los pies sobre el suelo, para evitar mayores decepciones. Era una experta en supervivencia y autodestrucción; sabía bien como protegerse de todos los ataques exteriores, el problema recaía en que su mayor enemiga era ella misma. Por eso mismo no se molestó en volver sobre aquella pregunta lanzada por la morena hasta esa misma mañana, meses después y ya sentadas en una de las mesas del bloque D de máxima seguridad, cuando, de nuevo, Lorna la sorprendió con una nueva pregunta fruto del aburrimiento que se experimentaba entre aquellas paredes: "¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida en cinco años?"

Tenía que haber hecho caso a su primer instinto que era responder rápidamente algo como: en un concierto de rock, con una rubia despampanante colgada del brazo pidiéndome que la folle en los baños del bar.

Pero quizá porque ya no estaban en medio de un motín carcelario y la realidad y la crudeza de sus vidas era más palpable que nunca, o puede que porque la soledad de tener que mantener aquella estricta distancia con cualquier persona por fin empezaba a hacer mella, no fue capaz de responder. O no al menos en un primer momento, ya que por un fugaz y rebelde instante su mente escapó de sus ataduras para transportarse a aquel supuesto futuro y fantasear. Y aunque de sus labios había salido algo parecido a que sin sueños solo hay muerte, también había aprendido que para ella misma imaginar un futuro era un juego casi tan peligroso como la heroína de la que intentaba escapar desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

El silencio agónico y casi estrangulado fue el comienzo de la respuesta. Unas palabras que luchaban con tanto ahínco y de tal forma por salir de su garganta que arañaban, laceraban y estrujaban hasta, casi, ser escuchadas.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Se atrevería a reconocer que sus sueños de un futuro eran tan aburridos y tópicos como los de cualquiera? ¿Qué la famosa e independiente lesbiana Nicky Nichols sólo ansiaba tener a alguien en su vida que realmente la quisiera? No podía permitirse mostrarse tan débil. Y aún así… una parte de ella sabía que no necesitaba decir ni una palabra porque la mujer ante ella era capaz de traspasar todas y cada una de sus defensas con sólo una mirada, y aunque fuera de una manera inconsciente, entenderla. Porque si bien todo el mundo había creído que lo que atraía a Nicky de Lorna era su belleza o su perfecto cuerpo, era la soledad entre ambas, el reconocimiento de otra persona en aquel mar de personas independientes y egoístas de las que se componía el mundo. Lorna era real, no era ningún sueño, no era perfecta, era auténtica en todos los sentidos, buenos y malos, en los que Nicky necesitaba esa honestidad en otra persona.

Lo más paradójico de todo era que el sueño de Nicky no era en realidad muy diferente del de la contraria. A veces soñaba con pequeños paseos por Central Park bromeando con Lorna y su incesante necesidad de alimentar a todas las palomas que se encontraba. Otras era una simple cena en el italiano de la esquina. Las imágenes de una calurosa tarde de domingo con las ventanas abiertas y enredadas entre las sábanas aferradas a un resbaladizo abrazo y un lánguido y largo beso ya apenas sin fuerzas después de maravillosas horas de sexo ocupaban su mente muy a menudo en los últimos tiempos. Pero desde hacía unas semanas, la imagen que predominaba se había ido desdibujando hasta convertirse en otra muy diferente.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y rizados, de tez pálida y deslumbrante sonrisa la llamaba insistente despertándola abruptamente, recordándole, una y otra vez, que ese era el día de las tortitas que le habían prometido durante tanto tiempo y aún nadie se había levantado. Por supuesto, al principio Nicky se quejaría diciendo que era demasiado temprano, pero cuando se despertaba lo suficiente como para ser consciente de parte de la realidad, como la maravillosa sensación que era tener a Lorna profundamente dormida junto a ella, o la tranquilizadora presencia del metal en su dedo en forma de alianza que personificaba la promesa que se habían hecho años antes de permanecer unidas en todo lo que les deparara la vida. Y si, la insistente y aguda voz de una pequeña niña que seguía exigiéndole tortitas con extra de chocolate como si la vida le fuese en ello, y que comenzaba cada frase con un "mamá".

Y puede que el desayuno no fuese tan perfecto como nadie se hubiese imaginado, y muy posiblemente tendría su explicación en el hecho de que Nicky apenas sabía cocinar y que la pequeña estaba más interesada en comer el chocolate directamente del tarro que de contar con cualquier acompañamiento cocinado para éste para el que tuviera que esperar más tiempo, como eran en realidad las tortitas. Pero al menos se reían a carcajadas y tenían un buen comienzo de día. Y un tiempo después así es como se las encontraba Lorna cuando aparecía en la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a poner algo de orden y a conseguir que su familia desayunase esa mañana.

Porque, debía ser sincera consigo misma al menos, y reconocer que desde hacía ya tiempo los sueños de Nicky pasaban por tener una casa tranquila con la valla blanca en la puerta, y tener una preciosa y adorable esposa. Y una hija. Y, con suerte, puede que hasta una mascota.

Pero tan pronto como sentía crecer la sonrisa ante tal imagen se obligaba a borrarla sabiendo que nada de eso sería posible nunca. Porque esa niña ya tenía una familia, una bastante disfuncional, pero su familia. Y tenía a su madre, algo loca e idealista y con bastantes problemas. Y también un padre, que prometía ser más bien una carga que un sustento para la ecuación, pero que al menos se preocupaba por ella. ¿Y qué lugar podía ocupar ella en esa imagen? ¿La tía Nicky? Podría ser. No sonaba mal. Podría formar parte de la vida de esa pequeña, podría ser quien la avisara de las malas decisiones que se toman en la vida, quien la aconsejase, quien la ayudase cuando se metiese en líos. Podría seguir viendo a Lorna y formar parte de su vida.

O no. No por primera vez en aquellos meses aplastaba esas ideas sin ninguna compasión, al menos se debía el ser honesta consigo misma y Nicky sabía muy bien que no sería una mejor tía de lo que sería una madre. Porque si estaba segura de algo es que llegaría un momento en el que la jodería con algo y sus problemas salpicarían a todos ellos, justo lo que más quería evitar. Porque ella era así, un desastre. Una promesa temprana e irremediablemente rota que por más que lo intentase nunca llegaba a recomponerse del todo. Estaba rota.

La otra opción, una en la que también había pensado, era que esa vez sí fuese la definitiva y pudiese encarrilar su vida de manera que el acabar muerta por una sobredosis no fuese una posibilidad sino un recuerdo de un pasado lejano. Pero, entonces, estaría reproduciendo su propio patrón personal de autodestrucción al obligarse a vivir de forma externa lo que con tantas ganas deseaba para sí misma. Conformándose con las pequeñas migajas que podía conseguir cada vez, del mismo modo que lo hacía en el presente en su relación con Lorna: Queriendo más, anhelando más, ansiando más y siempre quedándose a las puertas de una vida y unos sueños que no estaban hechos para ella. Siendo, también, muy consciente de como la frustración, el enfado y la rabia que esa injusticia, a sus ojos, le provocaba y aún asi siendo incapaz de alejarse porque el dolor que provocaba toda aquella situación le era familiar, algo que podía controlar, y no podía rivalizar con el otro tipo de dolor y con la soledad que Nicky experimentaba cada vez que se alejaba de ella. Esa era su verdadera condena: Siempre queriendo más sin poder obtenerlo; tener la posibilidad de alejarse sin, en realidad, quererlo.

Y por eso, tras una eternidad de pensamientos que quedaron reducidos en un instante, simplemente sonrió, porque Nicky borraba sus emociones con sonrisas, y chasqueó la lengua en una mueca personal y más que familiar para quien esperaba su respuesta desde su lado de la mesa. La primera mentira que había pensado fue lo que se escuchó en aquella sala, pero esta vez Lorna no se dio por satisfecha tan rápido como unos meses antes. Durante unos largos segundos la miró con el ceño fruncido y aquella mirada anhelante de quien desea decir algo más pero se reprime a si misma. Puede que, paradójicamente, esa misma fuese la expresión que Nicky mostraba. Ambas atrapadas en sus propios silencios, en sus propios deseos; incapaces de pronunciarlos ni mucho menos de hacerlos realidad.

Nicky estaba cansada de luchar contra paredes inamovibles, lo llevaba haciendo toda su vida y sólo había conseguido hacerse daño. No podía ser más evidente con sus sentimientos hacia Lorna tanto en demostraciones como en palabras, pero si la pequeña italiana optaba por ignorarla no podía obligarla a que la quisiera. Igual que le había pasado con sus padres, con sus amigos y con cada persona en su vida. Ella no era merecedora de ningún amor y no podía permitirse olvidar esa primera lección que aprendió con cinco años.

¿Recordarían ese instante como una de esas oportunidades pasadas donde todo podría haber sido diferente, donde habían estado al mando de sus vidas como para poder virar el rumbo? Nicky no podría olvidar jamás esa mirada anhelante en el rostro de la morena, el mordisqueo incesante de sus labios ahora libes del característico color rojizo. Para Lorna, la amplia sonrisa de Nicky no calmaba nada, porque había aprendido a mirar debajo y sabía que desde hacía varios meses, ésta nunca llegaba a sus ojos tristes.


End file.
